Terra's story
by Zho500
Summary: When a winged one princess, is forced to leave home, she finds help and safety from the laguz kings, and a certain lion laguz prince
1. Chapter 1

Naesala was flying to a laguz king meeting when something flew into him in a panic. He dropped a little ways and caught it before it hit the ground and saw it was a teenage laguz. It looked like one of his kind, but it had cat ears and a tail and body. "What the Heck?" he said as it took off running and he grabbed its hind leg to stop it from getting away.

"Let me go, I never hurt you and if I did I didn't mean too." It said, frantic as it went into its beorc form, revealing that it was a young female with dark brown, all most black hair.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. Lets' land so we can talk. I am Naesala, ex king Kilvas." He said as he dodged her franticly flapping golden wings and let her go.  
>"I am Terra, princess of the Winged Ones." She said as she dropped and gently landed on a rock, obviously shaken.<p>

"Are you running from someone? What is a winged one anyway." he asked, curiosity in his dark gold eyes as he landed nearby.

"A winged one is a winged cat who sometimes has more than one pair of wings. I only have one pair, but my father and brother have six pair. There is a war going on between each of the clans. My father and brother are trying to kill me cause I'm the leader of the single pairs, and could very well be the last of the single pairs." Terra said, her silver eyes betraying her nervousness.

"Hmm, we should take this to the laguz kings. They may be willing to help. If you'll trust me that is." Naesala said as he went back into his raven form and she went into her gold and silver winged cat form.

"Aren't you one?" Terra asked, tilting her small head in a curious manner.

"Ex-king, I resigned." Naesala said going into his Raven form. "And still they want me to come to their meetings. I guess it's a good thing I was heading to one. They'll probably ask me why I'm late, and may react a little roughly to you. They're just cautious, so don't take offense."

"I won't." Terra said spreading her wings as Naesala took to the air.

Tibarn looked agitated. Naesala was late again. He looked up as he saw Naesala land with some weird winged cat thing. "Naesala, take that thing back wherever you got it." He said, irritation in his golden eyes as Naesala landed and reverted into his beorc form and ran a hand through his long, neat, dark blue hair.

"I came here to ask for your guys' help." Terra said quietly, going into her beorc form.

"Well, that's a different story. Sit young one." Caineghis said, pulling out a chair beside him. Terra nodded and sat. "What's your name any way?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Terra, Princess of the winged ones." Terra said, obviously very nervous.

"What the heck's a winged one?" Tibarn asked as he shook his head and his shoulder length, messy black hair went flying everywhere.

"A winged beast laguz. They are separated into different clans depending on how many pairs of wings they have. Terra, unlike her father and brother, is what they call a single pair. Her father and brother are six pair." Dheiginsea said as he came in. "And I apologize for being late."

"Dheiginsea, it's been a long time." Terra said both excitedly and happily.

"Yes it has been. You didn't even have your animal form last time I saw you. You've gotten big on me. Now, what brings you here?" He asked gently, dark eyes softening.

"My brother and father are after me. They massacred the single pair clan. I may be the last of the single pairs." Terra said, looking down ashamed when Skrimir put a hand on her shoulder.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of." He said as she looked in his fiery red eyes.

"It's not?" Terra asked and Skrimir shook his head. "Okay then." She said, suddenly, her father and brother came in and Naesala stepped in-between them and her as Tibarn and Reyson stiffened, obviously having run into them earlier.

"Get out of our way." Rhauxxus, her father snarled but Naesala shook his head and Rhauxxus looked ready to strike him, when he saw the position that Caineghis was in and thought better of it. "You're lucky you have friends here, but if you ever come to our territory in the far north again, you will be killed, slowly." He growled at her, his dark brown eyes shining menacingly, as he and his son went out and everyone relaxed.

"Whew, that was a tense situation. Looks like you're stuck with us for the time being. Now to find a place for you to stay." Dheiginsea said, shaking his bald head.

"Nicely done Naesala. I never knew you'd have the guts standing up to someone like that." Tibarn said as he came to stand beside the raven, whose black wings were twitching uneasily.

"Neither did I. But Terra needed the protection, and the knowledge that someone was on her side." Naesala said with a slight smile at Terra.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid that I have put you guys in much danger. My father and brother have not been themselves lately, and I plan to find out why." Terra said with a sigh as she stood up.

"You should wait a while to make them think that you've settled down to live here." Skrimir said as he pushed some of his long red hair out of his face.

"If that would be okay with you guys." Terra said, looking at him shyly.

"It would be fine." Tibarn said with a slight smile as he ruffled her hair. She hissed in protest to that and he laughed as Caineghis put a hand on her shoulder.

"My nephew and I will show you to the guest sleeping quarters if you don't mind. You look exhausted." He said gently.

"Yes, sleep would be good right now. And I am exhausted." She said sleepily.

"Then follow us." Skrimir said and she followed him and Caineghis to the guest sleeping quarters, claimed the first unclaimed one and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own Fire Emblem or it's characters. All I own are the winged ones and the red furs (not the lion laguz). Thank you.

Terra slept comfortably on the bed that was in the guest bedroom she had claimed the night before snuggled under the blankets and had her head buried deep into the pillow.

Caineghis came by and saw this. "Poor thing, she's uterly exhausted. She must have flown a long way in a matter of days with very little sleep."

"She's still asleep?" Skrimir asks quietly as he approaches his uncle, who nods.

"She is indeed, she's uterly exhausted. Though from the way she's twitching I think she's waking up."

"Should I go get her something to eat from the cooking fires?" Skrimir asks quietly as she starts to stir.

"Yes, do, but don't wake the whole place this time." Caineghis whispered with a sigh.

Skrimir nodded and left, soon returning with a plate full of food as she opened her eyes slowly and looked around unsure. "Don't tell me you forget where you are all ready." he says quietly and she jumped a little bit.

"No, I know where I am, I'm just a little uneasy in the morning." she says quietly and respectfully.

"Uh, well, here." he says, putting the plate on her lap and turning to walk away but his uncle stops him.

"I have some questions to ask her. It would be best if you were hear to learn how to treat a female." he said gently.

She looked up startled as he approached her. "May I help you?" she asks uneasily as they approach.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I have some things that I want to ask you." Caineghis said gently as he took the plate from Skrimir and but it on the nightstand beside her.

She ate a piece of meat hungrily and looked at him uneasily. "What do you want to ask?" she replied uneasily.

"Has the tribes of your people all ways had animosity towards each other?" he asks gently as she gets another piece of meat from the plate.

"No, they haven't. They had friendly rivalries until the red furs appeared and started mind controlling the leaders of the tribes." she said as she continued to eat hungrily.

"Did they use magic?" Caineghis asked with a sigh and she shook her head.

"No, it has something to do with their saliva, or something in their saliva that makes them able to mind control those they bite." she said with a sigh, trembling a little.

"And were your father and brother bit?" Caineghis asks gently.

"Yes, me and them were out on patrol of our borders when we were jumped and my brother and father shielded me from their teeth. I had no choice but to run cause there's no way to combat them without being bitten yourself." she says, shaking violently.

Caineghis softens a little. "I am sorry, I did not mean to bring back bad memories." he says gently as she grabbed another piece of meat from her plate and bit into it.

"It's all right, you would've found out sooner or later." she says quietly, looking at the ground ashamed when Skrimir gently put his hand under her chin and raised her head to look him in the eye.

"There is no shame in doing as you did. I am especially glad you did." he said gently as he removed his hand from under her chin.

"U thanks. When I ran I had three others with me. Skye, Fallah and Rontu. A storm separated us and I'm quite worried about Fallah, she's only a kitten."

"Don't worry. We'll find her. Where did you guys get separated?" Caineghis said gently.

Terra stopped eating and thought for a while. "Near a desert several days back. I hope the little thing's not starving out there somewhere."

"Skrimir, send a message to Nailah and ask her if she's found a very young cat-bird laguz mix." Caineghis said gently yet firmly and Skrimir nodded before leaving.

"Whoa's Nailah?" Terra asks curiously.

"Nailah is from the other side of the desert and knows it well. If your friend's there, she'll know where to find her. She's a wolf Laguz." he says gently.

"Thank you. You all have done so much to help me." Terra says quietly.

"It's no problem. You need people on your side, and when the time comes for you to face the red furs as you call them, we'll be there to help you, even though you probably regard me and my nephew as red furs as well." he says gently.

"Your fur is similar, but your manner is not. I can also tell by your teeth you do not have their saliva, of which I am thankful." she says quietly.

"I should hope not, and even if I did, I would not use it in the manner they do." he says gently.

"I don't know. It is rumored that their own saliva drives them to do what they do." she says quietly.

"If that is true, then I too am thankful that I do not have it." he says as he turns and leaves. "Rest and eat now, you will need your strength for any battle that is yet to come." and walks out.


End file.
